


Nature Working Within

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutilation, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Grace fight back against Henrik together.  AU of the Helena & Grace plot of "Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Working Within

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies Bingo, square "Hey, it's that guy: Minor characters."
> 
> Contains direct quotes from "Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done," as written by Alex Levine.

Helena rarely remembered the nicer things people did to her. She mostly remembered the bad things.

There were times at the Johanssen Ranch, where, away from the activities the Proletheans were doing, Helena would think about the conversation Grace and she had at the police station. Grace told her that the Proletheans wanted her back at the ranch. Helena told Grace she had Sarah now, and Sarah needed her. In response, Grace told Helena "She's not coming back for you."

Granted, Grace has never met Sarah. Grace was skeptical of this _sestra_ Helena spoke of often. To Grace, the existence of whatever this sestra was seemed as nonsensical as the times Helena claimed she was a police officer in the Ukraine. 

But this time, Helena took Grace's words to heart. Sarah didn't come back and get Helena out of the police station. Sarah didn't come back for Helena, and it didn't seem like Sarah was going to ever come back for Helena.

 

It wasn't until Henrik implanted embryos in Grace that she realized that Helena wasn't as dumb as she thought Helena was.

Grace felt there was nothing she could do to escape her father. She tried to do her family a public service and kill this demon they called "Helena." Instead, she was rewarded with her lips sewed shut. And now, to add insult to injury, her father impregnated her with eggs he took from Helena and fertilized with his own sperm.

So when she was returned to the room she shared with Helena after being impregnated, she was miserable. Even Helena trying to lighten her mood didn't work.

It was true that, at first, Helena didn't understand her eggs were taken from her, only to be fertilized by Henrik and then implanted into Helena and Grace's bodies. But once Grace told her, in a fit of anger, about what Henrik had done to them, Helena understood. Grace missed the understanding; she was still hurt, angry, still reeling from her father's betrayal. But Helena understood.

Mark visited Grace after she was impregnated, still convinced Helena had no idea how to understand humans. But when Helena said "You love her like puppy. But you let him make her broodmare," Grace realized that Helena _did_ understand. Mark didn't do anything to stop Henrik from impregnating her. And he seemed to be the one that didnt understand what was going on, not Helena.

Grace's mind flashed back to when Alexis was disciplining one of the children on the compound. Helena swooped in and pinned Alexis to the wall. She had no idea whether Helena was telling the truth about being abused in a convent by nuns. When Grace was being impregnated by her father, someone forcing him against the wall and telling him to leave him alone would've been nice. Someone like Helena.

The only response Grace could give Mark when he defended the women of the compound, claiming they weren't "broodmares," was silence.

 

Somehow Grace was able to sleep later that night. Helena, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She sat on her bed, hands propping up her face. She rolled her head in her hands and watched Grace sleep. The thought of Helena's babies kept her up. It was fine when Henrik lied to her about the babies, promising to return what he had stolen from her. But Henrik stealing her babies and then putting them in other women, let alone Grace? That was too much for Helena.

When Helena first left the Prolethean compound, she smothered Grace, just enough so she would be knocked out for a few hours. She took Grace's cowboy boots before she headed back to the city to search for Sarah. Grace never asked for the boots back. The boots were a way for Grace to thank Helena for not killing her. As Grace awoke to the sounds of Helena putting on her boots, she wasn't upset with Helena keeping her boots. She was more upset about Helena leaving. "What are you doing?" Grace asked. 

Helena looked up at Grace. "I don't belong here."

"But where will you go?"

Helena put on her red jacket. "I don't know. I go away. Find somewhere else. You're a good girl, Grace. If you don't want to have my babies, don't have my babies." She zipped up her jacket.

Grace shook her head. "I would never do that." 

For a moment, the two stared at each other, not moving, not breathing. Then Grace gasped. She climbed out of bed and put on her boots. "I'm coming with you."

Helena's eyes widened. It looked she was going to smile, but she didn't.

When the two were out of their beds, Helena started to head for the back entrance of their room. Grace headed in the opposite direction. "This way," Grace said. "It's faster."

But before the two could leave their room, Henrik shined a light in their faces. The two stopped where they were.

"You disappoint me, daughter," Henrik said to Grace. He held a shotgun in his hands. He told the two to go back to their beds.

"No, father," Grace said.

"We trusted you to counsel her, to help her embrace her purpose."

Helena walked up to Henrik. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Neither am I," Grace said. "Mother's gone out west to find more broodmares. Both of you can go to hell." 

As soon as Grace spoke, Helena wrestled the shotgun out of Henrik's hands. She swung the butt of the gun at Henrik's head. She didn't miss.

Grace blinked once she saw her father on the floor. She looked at Helena. "What are we going to do with him?"

Helena looked at Grace. "We treat him like broodmare." She gave Grace the shotgun. "You know how to hold gun?"

Grace nodded.

Helena put her left arm around Henrik's neck, putting him in a chokehold. "Aim at him. Don't shoot." She dragged Henrik out of their room. Grace followed with the shotgun aimed at Henrik's heart.

 

"We burn farm down," Helena said as she put Henrik on the gurney in the space where he removed some of Helena's eggs from her body. It was also where he implanted the fertilized eggs in Helena's and Grace's bodies.

"Why?" Grace asked. She still aimed the gun at Henrik's heart.

"Stop women from having my babies."

"What about the children?"

Helena finished taping Henrik's ankle around a stirrup. She looked up at Grace. "We free them. Everyone else dies."

"Everyone?"

Helena nodded. "Everyone."

"What will we do?"

"I tape husband down so he can have baby later. Then we free children."

"How will we do that? That's impossible."

"I show you later."

Grace nodded. She readjusted her grip on the gun.

 

Once Henrik was taped down in the stirrups, Grace ran into the children's lodgings. One at a time, she woke up the children and told them to run as far away from the farm as they could. The children obeyed Grace, and they fled the farm as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, as Grace was waking up the children, Helena blocked the doors to the adult lodgings at the farm. Whatever she could move in front of the doors she moved. Rakes, wheelbarrows, hoses--whatever she could use to secure a door, she grabbed it.

As Helena was working on trapping the adult Proletheans in their rooms, Mark woke up. He heard the noise Helena was making outside.

Mark walked to the door. He saw Helena. He tried to open the door, shaking the handle back and forth, but Helena had already secured it. 

Helena heard Mark attempting to open the door of his room. She looked in the door's window, into Mark's face, and laughed.

 

Grace removed the isoflurane anesthetic from Henrik's face. Helena rubbed test tubes of her eggs around his face. The coldness of the refrigerated eggs woke him.

Once Henrik realized he was restrained, he tried to move out of his restraints. He looked around him and saw the table he used to extract Helena's eggs and perform in-vitro fertilization on filled with various medical implements.

Terror shot through his body when he saw Grace holding the gas mask and Helena holding a large syringe. "Helena? Grace?" He still tried to move through his restraints.

"Why do you sound so scared?" Helena said.

"Helena, we saved you."

"You treated me like an animal," Grace said. "You didn't bother to save me."

"Helena, Grace, I am the father of your children. They are going to need me when they get older."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Grace said.

Helena put in a pipe in her mouth. "'Daddy, how do they make babies,'" Helena said to Henrik, pretending to be her unborn children. 

Meanwhile, Grace filled a smaller syringe with animal semen. 

"Would you like horse baby?" Helena put down the pipe. "Cow baby?"

"You made your point," Henrik said to Helena. "This isn't funny."

"Does it look like I'm trying to be funny?"

Grace filled the larger syringe with the smaller syringe. She gave it to Helena.

"Helena?" Henrik said. "Helena?"

Helena blew on the syringe.

"Don't do this."

Helena aimed the syringe in the biggest orifice that was available on Henrik's body. Henrik screamed.

 

Henrik didn't get pregnant with a horse baby or a cow baby, of course. But once he was dead, Helena grabbed the kerosene and gasoline around and started pouring it around the farm.

When Helena was done, Grace lit the liquid trails with lit matches. One by one, the buildings on the farm caught on fire. 

With the ranch aflame, Helena took Grace's hand. The two walked away from the ranch.

Once they were a safe distance from the farm, Helena and Grace looked at the farm burning down to the ground.

"I feel like a sinner for wanting my father dead," Grace said.

"He was bad man," Helena said. "He deserved to die."

With that, Helena and Grace headed towards the nearest road and the nearest city.


End file.
